percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors: Chapter 7
VII 'Flinn Miles ' 'No Rest For The Weary ' We headed towards the plane, the others walked, I limped to it. Despite falling into water, the fall still messed up my right ankle. As I winced with every step, the scene with Silena replayed in my mind over and over again. The look she gave me, the tears she shed... I don't know what she was doing at that time, regardless I made a vow... "I'm gonna save you. I promise." I whispered. "Hey." Seth slowed down in step to walk beside me. He hooked my arm around his shoulder and allowed me to lean on him so I didn't have to lean on my injuried ankle. "Thanks." I said. "Hey we're a team. We help each other out." We walked in silence after that, until Seth broke the silence again. "Hey it wasn't your fault that Silena was kidnapped. Could've happened to anyone." "I know that. I'm just wondering why she stopped me." "Maybe she didn't want you to get hurt? The Gryphon would have probably led you all the way to the Burning Sun base. I don't think even you will be able to fight your way out of there." Seth reasoned with me. "I guess that makes sense." Another round of silence materialized itself and again Seth broke the silence. "Do you love her?" I turned to him. "What?" "You jumped off a building to try and save her. So I ask, do you love her?" He repeated. "If by love you mean the attraction between a man and a woman, than my answer is no. What made me jump off that building for her was something much more." "And what is that?" Seth asked. I stared into his dark brown eyes. My mentor's voice echoed in my head. ''Basic respect, look at someone's eyes when you talk to them. ''"Loyalty and honour." Seth nodded, understanding what I was trying to say. Again we walked in silence. After what seemed like hours of walking, we finally reached the plane. Seth set me down on a chair in the control room. Brook brought me a canister that was filled with ambrosia cubes. I took a bite from it, seeing at it was probably going to be the closest thing I was going to get to first aid. Everywhere around me, there was movement. Brook, Nathan and Seth moved around the plane. Finding maps. Trying to figure out where they would bring Silena. I heard Nathan call Pete from headquarters, seeing if he had any information. I however, shut myself out with all of that. I kept quiet, thinking. Forming a strategy in my head. Thinking about what we should do. I replayed possible situations in my mind. What would happen. What might happen. Outcomes and possiblilities that would happen. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't recognise the smell. The pungent smell of gas. Flammable gas. My head immediately jerked up. ''Flammable gas?! ''After my sense of smell recognised the smell, my hearing heard the ticking. Like a clock beating steady. My mind registered what it was and my legs were moving before my brain could tell them to. "Get out!" I shouted. "Get out now!" "Flinn? What's wrong?" Seth asked, looking up from one of the maps set on the table. "Explain later. Get out now! There's a bomb on the plane!" I shouted. And that made them run, we grabbed whatever we could, supplies, weapons. Seth put a sword to his weapon belt and took the map he was looking at. My hands reached for the rifle I took from the Liquid Fire guard and a deadly looking Celestial bronze sword. Brook and Nathan managed to get out but Seth and me were still in the doorway when the infernal tool of destruction exploded. The sound of the blast knocked out my hearing again. It was horrible to lose my most powerful sense, again. I felt the heat of the flames at my face and though I could control fire, I had no immunity from it. I knew that this was the end. Then I realised, I could feel the flames, but I was not burning! I opened my eyes and the shock registered at I saw the wall of heat and flame infront of me. My hands were out in front of me, I had been subconciously been holding back the fire. My sense of hearing came back and I heard a gasp of surprise from Brook, but I wasn't able to turn around because now that I'm awake it required a lot of concentration to control this massive wall of flame. "Impressive!" A new voice said. "But we have more bombs on the plane. Consider it a gift from us to you for blowing up our base. Instinctively, I turned to face the new presence. Only one part of his physical appearance burned into my mind. The liquid fire symbol on his left breast. Losing my concentration, my control of the wall of fire falthered. Just in time another bomb exploded, adding more fire to the flames. I took a step back but managed to get back my footing. I didn't know how long I was going to last, my strength was starting to fade. Suddenly Brook was at my side. She pointed her trident at the flames, sending a jet of water towards the center of it. It's source. Nathan came up beside me too. He aimed an arrow and let it fly into the fire. From the middle of it a big gust of wind materialized, vanquishing some of the flame. "No!" The Liquid Fire member said. His free hand reached for the small rectangular contraption in his other hand, but Seth was faster. His sword drawn, he swung it in an arc, hitting the member's wrist. He cried out in pain, dropped the device and fell to the floor. Seth pointed the sword to his neck, making sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Soon enough, the fire was out. I salvaged a orb of fire from the fire and allowed it float in my hand. Seth's attention was suddenly to us and for a split second his attention was not on the member. He reached out for the device but my hand was out first. A column of fire erupted from my hand and sent straight to the device, turning it into nothing more than a pool of tar. The liquid fire member looked at us, his eyes filled with fear. The Four of us stood over him, weapons drawn. "Now. Tell us where our leader is." Seth said with expected nonchalance. Category:The Olympian League Category:Warriors Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Earth-865